


The Real April Fool Was You All Along

by HershelChocolate



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, but it didnt fit with the current timeline of the fic, part of my joey is actually a good parent to his sons au, the real aprils joke was the friends we made along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: I got a dumb idea on April Fool's day and intended to write this then. April Fool's! It's two days later and Henry's life is in shambles.





	

This was it. The worst day of the year.

There are a lot of other horrible days in the year, sure. But this one definitley takes the cake. 

Just hope the cake doesn't blow up. 

It's April Fool's Day for the animation studio, and for some reason Joey thought it would be a fun idea to explain to Bendy and Boris what that meant. 

Henry considered wearing a hat, or maybe shin guards to work, but decided against it. 

Everyone in the studio seemed to understand the danger they were in. Bendy hadn't been seen for days, which usually meant he was planning something. 

Henry slowly opened the door. Work seemed to be going along as usual. No one was screaming, at least. That was a start. 

Shrugging it off, Henry casually walked to his desk. April Fool's Day or not, there was still work to do. 

He picked up his pencil and got to sketching. Although something was...off. He wasn't even entirely sure what it was until he went to put down his pencil. 

"...BENDY!"

"Yes?"

Henry jumped at the sudden appearance of the little demon. His trademark smile made it seem as if nothing was wrong. 

"Did you put glue on my pencil."

"Now Henry! Why would lil ol' me ever do such a nasty thing?"

"Then explain why I can't put it down."

"Er well...I was just...messin' around with it the other day aaand-"

"I knew it...Bendy, I have to work today I can't deal with this."

"Well I sure hope ya like workin' cause it looks like ya won't be able to stop anytime soon! Hahaha!"

Henry sighed, and stood up. His chair came with him.

"BENDY!" 

"I'm not that far away from ya, Henry. "

"Did you put glue on my chair?!"

"I maaay have... _accidentally_ got some on there while gluing your pencil ahehe..."

"Alright that's it I'm getting Joey."

The little demon squeaked in horror and ran down the hall, leaving Henry to awkwardly waddle over to Joey's office. 

People gave him questioning looks, to say the least. A death glare from Henry kept them from asking any questions. It looked like he was the only person Bendy had wanted to prank that day. Well whoop-dee-freaking-doo how lucky was he?

After what seemed like ages, he finally reached the door to his friend's office. He awkwardly attempted to knock, the pencil still clasped in his hand. 

"Joey? We gotta talk about your 'son'. And we gotta talk about you too, why'd you have to tell him what day it was, huh?"

The knocks going ignored, Henry turned the knob. He instantly wish he hadn't. 

"Are you serious?! Glue on a doorknob?! Who thought it was a good idea to give Bendy so much glue in the first place?"

Still not having a response from his friend, Henry turned around. 

Joey was completley covered in random objects that were glued all over him. Pencils in his hair. Papers stuck to his clothes. His chair. 

"You see what I mean now?"

"...I have made...a terrible mistake..."

Bendy came around the edge of Joey's desk, whistling. Henry lunged to grab him, but remebered his hand was stuck to the doorknob too late. He quickly turned back around hissing in pain, grabbing his wrist. 

"Bendy!"

Bendy's tail stuck up, and he turned to face Henry. 

"Yeees? Is there somethin' I can...h...help you with...?"

The little demon was trying so hard not to laugh it almost looked painful. Not as painful as Henry's wrist, but still painful. 

"You better get us un-stuck from this stuff right now!"

"Ha! Or else what?"

"Or else...I won't bring popsicles to work anymore."

Bendy gasoed dramatically, dropping the several glue bottles he had taken from Joey's desk. "No! Not that! Anything but that! You wouldn't!"

"Do I look like I'd be joking right now?"

Bendy stared at the ground for a moment, thinking hard. He suddenly jumped up and wiped the glue away with his glove. It semed to stick to his ink, and soon Joey and Henry were finally free. 

Still grasping his wrist, Henry glared down at Bendy. 

"Well...do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Bendy sighed. "...I'm sorry Henry. Put 'er there!"

He stuck out his hand, wiggling it a bit to emphasize that he wanted a handshake. Henry looked at him with suspicion. 

"Yeah, no. I'm not going through that again."

\----- 

"He did what?"

Boris was hiding, safe in the room he shared with Bendy. Bendy had been running around the studio all day, and his own room would likely be the last place he'd want to go. 

"He put glue...on _everything._ I don't even know where he got all of it. It was horrible, you have to stop him!"

"You know I can't stop Bendy once he starts doin' somethin' like this!"

"Well then what can we..."

Glancing around the room, an idea struck. 

"...Wait here. I'll be right back."

\----- 

One quick trip to the store later, Henry returned to the studio, and began putting his plan together with Boris. They spent most of the afternoon setting up until finally, it was ready.

Henry snuck around the studio, looking for any sign of the little ink demon. He made sure to steer clear of any of the cardboard cutouts that were strewn about the buiding, until he finally heard small footsteps just inside a room. 

Waving to Boris, he slowly opened the door. 

"...Bendy?"

He jumped, and a pail of ink went flying. "O-oh...h-hi Henry! What're you doin' here?"

Now covered in ink, Henry tried hard to remain calm. They had to get their plan right on the first try. He looked up and saw Bendy nervously standing on top of a stepladder.

"Wait...were you putting this pail of ink on top of the doorframe?"

"U-uh...yeah...?"

"And you do know that this is the recording studio, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"And you know Joey is supposed to come in to record lines. Right?"

"...Yeaaahh...?"

"...Never mind. We brought something for you!"

"Wait, we?"

Boris stepped into the room, carefully balancing what looked like a very crude cake on top of a tray. The whole thing was covered in frosting, and sprinkles seemed to be hastily strewn all over it. 

"Boris! I haven't see ya all da-" 

Bendy gasped. He had just noticed the cake. Henry tried not to smile as he eagerly ran over to see it.

" _Where_ did you get _this,_ Bo? It looks amazing!"

Boris slowly nodded, unable to cover his wobbly smile as he tried desperately to keep the tray from tipping even the smallest bit. 

"Er...Henry gave it to me. He said it's called a 'cake'! It's supposed to be better than ice cream!"

"BETTER than ICE CREAM?! That's not possible! I gotta try thi- hey wait a second...This isn't a trick, is it?"

"Now Bendy, why on Earth would you ever say that? I went to such great lengths to get this wonderful treat for you and your best friend...doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Well when ya put it like that it sounds like you've wanted ta give it to us for a while...But I dunno Henry, aren't'cha mad at me?

"Mad? At you? Whatever for?"

"For uh...gluin' you and Mr. Joey to your stuff...and er...tryin' ta hit Mr. Joey with this pail a ink..."

Henry dramatically sighed and looked down at Bendy. 

"First, don't call him that okay? And second...Bendy...oh Bendy..."

Henry suddenly fell to his knees and grasped Bendy's shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. 

_"I forgive you"_

Bendy's smile couldn't be wider. He almost felt bad for the little guy.

"Well! Okay then! Ooo cake, I wonder what it tastes like!!!"

Bendy looked up at Boris, who very carefully set the tray on the ground. He and Henry immediately backed away and Bendy eagerly examined the treat before him.

Unable to wait any longer, he poked the cake to get a taste of the frosting. Suddenly, and loud _BANG_ rang out, frosting covering the walls. 

Bendy stood there, stunned and absolutely covered in frosting. Henry and Boris burst out laughing at the little demon's expression, although Boris felt kind of bad getting his friend's hopes up like that. 

Walking back over to him, he placed a gloved hand on Bendy's frosting-covered shoulder. He looked up, still wearing the exact same expression. Henry placed his hand on a nearby wall, struggling to breathe through the endless laughter. 

"Hehe...well, you shoulda expected I'd get you back for gluin' me to my book!"

Suddenly, Bendy began to cry. Inky tears covered his face, and Boris stepped back in shock. 

Henry glanced over at them, and for the first time, he kind of felt bad for him. 

"Aw come on Bendy. Isn't it funny?"

"No its n-not!!! It...i-it's only funny wh-when it happens to y-you guyyys!!!"

Bendy ran out of the room, leaving Henry and Boris to stare at each other with guilt. 

Suddenly, Joey's head appeared in the doorframe.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU TWO DO?! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THIS MUCH FROSTING IT'S _EVERYWHERE."_

\----- 

"Bendy?"

"...Bendy, are you going to open the door?"

"Bendy, buddy, come on. It's been _hours,_ just let us in!"

The ink demon had stubbornly refused to come out of his room. Joey, Henry, and Boris had tried all afternoon to get him out but to no avail. 

"Come on? We weren't that bad were we?"

"Yes you were!"

Henry stepped back from the door, glancing up at Boris. It was the first thing they'd heard him say since he locked himself in. It didn't make them feel any better. Boris stepped forward.

"Bendy, hey, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it'd upset ya that much considerin' you'd done it to everyone else. Just...let me in so I can apologize properly?"

Silence. Then slowly, the door creaked open. 

All three of them hastily jumped forward to throw open the door. Suddenly, the world went black as everything they saw was suddenly replaced with a downpour of ink.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other in shock until high-pitched laughter rang out from the other side of the room.

"April Fool's ya big ol' meanies!!! I was trickin' ya the whooole time!"

"What?!" Joey's voice was the first one to be cleared of ink. "You mean we lost an entire day's worth of work and even more to cleaning for a _joke?!"_

"Haha, yup! I got you goood!!!"

"Bendy?" Boris was next to clear the ink, as he had taken a bit to recover from the shock. "Are ya really not mad at me? Are we cool?"

"Yeah Bo!" Bendy ran up to his friend, giving him an inky hug. "We're cool!"

Everyone looked over at Henry. He was still standing in the same spot, his expression unreadable. 

"Henry? You there bud?"

Henry's words were muffled by ink. Joey glanced over at the other two nervously. 

"Er...what was that?"

Henry reached up and wiped the ink away from his face.

"...I hate April Fool's Day..."


End file.
